


Aggravatingly Sexy

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adrenaline, Boyfriends, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Locker Room, M/M, Quidditch, Sports, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry have been playing Quidditch.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Aggravatingly Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samunderthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/gifts).



> Another for the lovely Samunderthelights who wanted a _Locker Room Kiss._

Eighth-Year Quidditch was closer to a battle than a sport. 

Harry was bruised; his muscles throbbed. Draco had been on his tail all afternoon, ruining every swoop and dive. The git had been _everywhere_ , disrupting his game and getting in his face. 

“Bet you think you were pretty good out there,” Harry snarled, slamming his arms around the Slytherin. He boxed him in. The blond wizard’s back was pressed against a locker. 

Draco smirked. Harry’s blood boiled. 

“Don’t _think_ … I _was_ ,” Draco grinned. “Are you _ever_ going to kiss me?”

So Harry did. 

Merlin, but his boyfriend was aggravatingly sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
